A large number of people today own mobile devices, and some of these people have come to regard their mobile device as a necessity. It is common for people to carry their device everywhere they go and leave their devices on 24 hours a day, and this offers service providers a unique opportunity to sell services and products to individuals that will always be connected to the system. This is evident in the fact that as technology advances, so has the number of products and services that have been incorporated into mobile devices and offered to customers for a price. An interesting trend is to utilize technology that pinpoints the location of mobile devices within the network and use that information to provide consumers with services that take the location of the person into account. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/337,234 filed on Jan. 19, 2006 herein incorporated by reference is one such patent application that describes multiple ways of utilizing a consumer's location to provide targeted services. Generally speaking, the Application describes techniques that rank search results by analyzing a user profile, and the location of the mobile device when the search request was submitted. The ranking mechanism then generates search result that are tailored to the individual by filtering out search results that are irrelevant based on the user's profile and location. Targeted search results give any service provider who offers them a leg up when marketing their product to consumers, because in today's market, the provider that offers the most dynamic services at the lowest price will probably generate the largest profits.
Currently, the technological advances in this area have been directed towards targeted advertising and targeted search results. While these services are important, these are just a few of the services that utilize data such as a customer's profile and their location and these services fail to help users handle stressful situations for example other than by passively responding to search requests with pages of results. If a user is in a stressful situation, for example, if their vehicle breaks down on the side of the road and they are late for a meeting, being able to search for towing companies, or taxi cabs, will help the user, but it fails to handle the problems that the user currently has. What is needed is a service that determines what event has occurred and provide a list of actions that the service can be performed in order to help the user through a hectic time period.